


A tale of monsters

by AltairBlack



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, League of Legends - Freeform, Monsters, Rift, soraka is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairBlack/pseuds/AltairBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Rift's monsters closed in 250 words. To heal and protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of monsters

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel bored and want more of me, remember I'm also MissTheW on Twitch! :)

It was at night, that time she hated so much. She saw her in the jungle, humming a sad song, a song from the stars, as she passed by trees and bushes, touching them gently and giving them strength. The evergreen forest, Leona thought. Evergreen.

No one really thought about it. It's always been there, created by some crazy gods or some other incomprehensible forces, like the sun and the moon, and the stars. The Rift.

She almost lost the sight of her because of all those thoughts. What a shame for a warrior.

She found her in a pit, still humming, a melody of a different world, with Krugs walking around her, sticking their noses into her hands like dogs looking for snacks.

She was smiling but tears were falling down her face.

“I'm sorry”, she whispered, “I'm so sorry”, and that was all Leona understood, except for the green light and a muffled sound of magic being used. Krugs shook up and went back to rubbing her hands and legs as if nothing had happened. She sat there for a second more, hypnotised, as if stopped in time, with starlight around. Finally she got up and patted their backs, saying goodbye, and went on, humming and rubbing her tears away. She walked by Leona but didn't notice her on her way to the next monster.

To heal and protect. And curse them with bringing them back to life again and again, only so that they can all die.


End file.
